Donne moi le temps
by Amy Evans
Summary: Voici une autre histoire avec James et Lily. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'oublier pas de me laisser une review. Amy Evans


Salut,

Voici une histoire d'amour avec mon couple favorie d'Harry Potter, Lily et James. Je vous préviens que dans cette histoire il n'y a pas beaucoup de discussion. De plus, personne ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. Bon je vous laisse lire l'histoire que j'ai écrite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, cela ne me dérange pas.

* * *

Lily se dirigeait vers l'estrade en ayant un gros nœud dans l'estomac. En tant que préfète en chef, Lily devait, pour le bal de fin d'année, chanter une chanson devant tous les élèves de Poudlard. En se rendant vers l'estrade, Lily songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette année.

Flash Back

Lily était toute excitée. ON était au de début de sa 7e année à Poudlard, la guerre entre les forces du mal faisait rage, mais Lily était contente. Elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef. Son seul malheur était que son pire ennemi James Potter avait été lui aussi nomme Préfet en Chef. Mais qu'avait donc Dumbledord dans la tête lorsqu'il avait pris cette décision. Ça personne ne le sait.

Mais bon, autant faire avec, s'était dit Lily.

Après la cérémonie de répartition et le repas, Dumbledor avait demandé au Préfet en Chef de le suivre. En premier lieu, il leur avait montré leur appartement. Une merveilleuse salle au couleur de Griffondor avec deux magnifique et somptueuse chambre à coucher et une splendide et énorme salle de bain. Lily et son partenaire avait été émerveillé devant leur salle commune. Par la suite, Dumbledort leur avait expliqué qu'il y aurait 4 bals cette année dû à ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de l'école.Un pour l'halloween, un pour noël, un pour la saint- valentin et un bal pour la fin de l'année. Jusque là, Lily avait accepté tous ce que le directeur leur disait. Par contre, la dernière nouvelle que leur avait dit le directeur laissa Lily sans voix. Potter et elle devait choisir une chanson chacun qui représentait leur émotion et leur sentiments fasse à l'autre. Il devait, finalement, la chanter devant tous les élèves et les professeurs au dernier bal.

Fin du Flash Back

Lily sourit au souvenir où elle avait essayé de faire changer d'idée Dumblefor.

Flash Back

Lily avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse faire changer la décision du directeur, mais tout avait échoué. Lily était obligée de chanter représentant ses sentiments envers son pire ennemi devant tout le monde sinon son poste lui était enlevé. Non pas que Lily avait une voix de casserole, bien au contraire. Ce qui la stressait c'était le fait qu'elle n'arrivait justement pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune Potter.

De septembre à novembre, Lily avait choisi une chanson avec le thème de la haine pour représenter ses sentiments. En décembre, Lily avait été obligé de rester avec Potter, car sa sœur lui avait interdit de rentrer et parce que tous les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux. Même Black était retournée chez lui malgré la haine qu'il a pour sa famille. Donc, elle et Potter avait passé les deux semaines suivantes ensembles. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et Lily avait été surprise sur le fait que James n'était pas le garçon qu'il prétendait être. Il était tout le contraire. C'est à ce moment là que Lily était tombé amoureuse de James. IL était tout ce qu'elle désirait chez un gars. Lily avait bien sure aussi changé le chanson pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Au moins de février, au bal de St Valentin, Dumbledort avait décidé que les deux Préfet en Chef devait s'accompagner. Au début, James et Lily avaient refusé, mais le regard que leur lançait le directeur lui avait fait changé d'avis.

Le bal avait commencé depuis au moins 2 heures et ni Lily ni James n'avaient fait le premier pas pour invité l'autre à danser. James avait une chemise noire entrouverte qui laissait voir son corps et des pantalons noirs un peu serrés. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, James était vraiment beau. Lily, quand à elle, avait opté pour un style médiéval. Elle portait une robe bourgogne légèrement décolleté et qui laissait voir la moitié de son dos. En avant, il y avait une légère ouverture qui laissait voir les magnifiques jambes de Lily. Elle portait des sandales argentées. Dumbledort en voyant que les deux préfets en chef ne dansait pas, pris le micro et demanda aux élèves de laisser la piste aux 2 préfets en chef. Lily et James se dirigeait vers la piste avec un visage rempli de gène. Le directeur demanda au groupe de jouer un slow. La musique commença à jouer et Lily se rapprocha de James toute gênée. James posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Lily posa ses mains derrière la nuque de James. Tous deux ressentirent un frisson. Au début, ils dansaient éloignés. Au bout d'un moment, Lily soupira et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée et elle déposa sa tête contre le torse de James. Celui-ci retena sa respiration. La fille qu'il aima depuis la 5e année était lovée dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'elle n'entende pas les battements accélérés de son cœur. Pendant ce temps, Lily souhaitait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Elle leva sa tête et se retrouva face à face avec deux yeux bleus. Elle ne pourra jamais dire qui s'était penchée, mais leurs bouche s'était scellé. Au début, le baiser était doux, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps que passait, le baiser devint passionnée défoulant tous le temps perdu. C'est à ce moment-là que James et Lily sortirent ensemble.

Fin du Flash Back

Lily sourit en se rappelant les réactions des diverses personnes. Sirius qui avait sauté de joie, les yeux pétillant du directeur et bien sure les faces exprimant le dégoût de la part des serpentards. Par contre, se rappelant la chanson qu'elle devait chanter, le sourire de Lily disparut aussitôt.

Flash Back

Cela faisait presque 5 moi que Lily et James sortaient ensemble, mais rien ne s'était passé entre les deux. Cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que des baisers passionnés et un peu de toucher. C'était le premier petit ami de Lily et elle savait que James était près à passer à l'acte, mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Pas que son corps ne vouait pas, mais s'était son esprit qui bloquait. Elle se sentait mal et avait peur que James la laisse, car il n'avait pas de sexe. Tout le collège parlait de la première relation sérieuse de James. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait de nouveau changer la chanson que Lily allait interprété. Lily avait écrite cette chanson une semaine avant le bal de fin d'année. Lily avait écrite cette chanson, car elle représentait les excuses qu'elle voulait faire à son petit ami et elle représentait aussi ses sentiments fasse au sexe.

Fin du flash Back

Lily arriva enfin au micro. Stressé, elle dit :

J'ai choisi cette chanson, car je voudrais vous faire savoir ce que je ressens fasse à la relation que j'ai présentement. Cette chanson s'intitule ''Donne moi le temps''

La musique commença et dès la première note, Lily senti son stress sans aller

_Tellement de gens veulent  
Tellement être aimés  
Pour se donner peuvent  
Tout abandonner  
Tellement d'erreurs qu'on  
pourrait s'éviter  
Si l'on savait juste un peu patienter  
_

Lily regarda la salle en cherchant James du regard. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, son regard lui disait qu'il devait écouter cette chanson, car elle était pour lui.

**Refrain : **  
_Donne-moi le temps  
D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Donne-moi le temps  
D'avancer comme je le ressens  
Y'a pas d'amour au hasard  
Ou qui arrive trop tard  
J'appendrai le temps d'attendre_

Dans le refrain, Lily expliquait à James ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_Tellement de rêve qui  
se trouve gâchés  
À vivre tout, juste pour s'évader  
Est ce que nos peurs valent  
A ce point la peine  
Pour exiger aussi peu de nous même ? _

Lily brisa le contact visuel pour regarder la foule

_Donne-moi le temps  
D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Donne-moi le temps  
D'avancer comme je le ressens  
Y'a pas d'amour sans patience_

_Histoire sans y croire_

_Pas d'amour sans le vouloir_

_Si je sais que tu m'attends_

_Donne-moi le temps  
D'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Donne-moi le temps  
D'avancer comme je le ressens  
Y'a pas d'amour au hasard  
Ni de rencontre trop tard_

_Mais sois patient, _

_Quand je me donne c'est vraiment  
J'attendrai que tu m'attendes _

C'est dans se couplet que Lily disait la peur qu'elle avait et ce qu'elle lui donnerais si James l'attendait.

_Tu auras le temps  
De prendre ce que tu veux prendre  
Tu auras le temps de nous faire avancer ensemble  
Tant de gens se cherchent  
Se désirent, se suivent et se perdent  
Donnons nous la peine  
De se découvrir, se connaître  
Je ne laisserai pas l'amour au hasard  
Ni qu'il soit trop tard  
Si la patience ça s'apprend  
J'apprendrai ce qu'est attendre  
_

On pouvait voir dans les yeux de la chanteuse des larmes qui commençait à apparaître. C'est là qu'on comprenait tout ce que Lily endurait et tout le monde acquiesçait pour dire que cela lui avait pris beaucoup de courage pour chanter une chanson telle que celle-ci.

_Je prends le temps  
Pour que tu m'attendes  
Le temps  
Pour toi_

Lily fini la chanson avec un petit excuse-moi et parti en courant de la grande salle. Durant toute la chanson, James avait été bouche bé. Il ne comprenais pas tout à fait pourquoi Lily avait écrit cette chanson, car il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour faire l'amour. Il ne voulait pas la presser. Après c'être remis de sa stupeur, James sorti à son tour afin de retrouver Lily et de s'expliquer avec elle. Il la retrouva dans la salle d'astronomie, devant la fenêtre en train de pleurer. IL la pris dans ses bras et la berça pendant de longue minute.

-«Pourquoi avoir écrit cette chanson?» demanda James une fois que Lily fut calmer

-Parce que je voulais m'excuse et que j'avais peur que tu me laisses répondit Lily en sanglotant.

-Lily, jamais je ne te laisserais. J'ai passé 3 ans à t'attendre et maintenant que je t'ai, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Mais tout le monde dit que dans tes relations tu ne recherches que le sexe.

-Lily, Je t'aime tu m'entends. Je serais prêt à t'attendre toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas te presser. Je sais que tu veux le faire avec l'homme de ta vie et j'espère que ce sera moi.

-Merci James, dit Lily en l'embrassant, moi aussi je t'aime et je suis contente et soulagée de voir que tu m'attendras et que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs pour avoir ce que je ne peux te donner pour l'instant.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour t'avoir et s'est pourquoi, James déposa un genou devant sa bien-aimée et continua, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi pour te prouver que je t'aime et te prouver que je t'attendrais toute ma vie. 

Lily surprise ne répondit pas tout de lui. Après s'être remis de la surprise, Lily se jeta sur James. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant oui je le veux. Je t'aime et je sais que tu serais le premier et le seul.

James ne répondit pas. IL lui passa la bague autour tu dois et l'embrassa. Lily, cette fois, ne recula pas. Elle était prête à passer à l'acte. C'est pendant cette soirée merveilleuse que Lily offrit le plus beau cadeau de fiançailles qu'une femme puisse offrir à un homme.

Fin

* * *

J'ai écrit cette histoire après avoir écouté la chanson Donne moi le temps de Jenifer. De plus, je pense que donner sa virginité à l'homme que l'on aime est le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme puisse offrir. Les filles, si vous ne voulez pas faire l'Amour et que votre chum nous laisse, c'est parce qu'il ne vous mérite pas. 


End file.
